


Esper Dreams

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Alexandra is a noble of the Archadian Empire, a court mage advisor to Vayne. She dreams of leaving Arcadia for good with her lover Ffamran, but she also has visions of the fall of Archadia.Can she choose love over her country? Or will other circumstances take the reigns?
Relationships: Balthier (Ivalice Alliance)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Esper Dreams

I hummed softly as I walked through the capital, relaxed. I had a basket of flowers from collecting them at the Tchita Uplands. I stepped onto the transport to upper-class Archades, heading back for the laboratory. I breathed in as I looked out at the city, relaxing as the wind from the window blew my long straight silver hair around. I smiled as I breathed in.

I stepped off with a bounce in my step as I moved for the Laboratory. I was definitely not dressed for lab work. I was in a long flowing white dress that was slit up both sides of me, where you could see light grey leggings that came down to just above my knees. The top was sleeveless and ruffled, with a dark red ribbon around my waist. I had beautifully braided, stained leather cuffs that covered most of my forearms as well.

I stepped into the elevator to the lab and looked at the guard with me. I pulled out a small flower and smiled as I leaned over and put it in a small opening of his helmet. “There.” I giggled happily and kissed the helmet before I stepped out of the elevator and moved to Dr. Cid who was busy tinkering with something again. “Good afternoon.” I smiled as I bowed to him. He glanced over to me and smiled.

“Well good afternoon, Alexandra.” He nodded at me before getting back to work. “My son is not here today.” He told me. I pouted and nodded as I came over. I gently set the basket of flowers out of his way, pulling my hair over my shoulder and going over to the balcony. “What brings you here today?” He asked simply.

“A dream.” I whispered as I stared out at the city. “Of Archades’ collapse.” I breathed out.

“Oh?” He chuckled at me. “Well, I can assure you it was nothing more than a nightmare.” He told me. I sighed softly.

“I wish it wasn’t…” I muttered under my breath.

“Hmm?” He asked curiously. I glanced back at him.

“I’m glad it’s just a dream.” I told him, not wanting him to know the prior sentiment. I’d become so disconnected from Archades recently. It wasn’t because of the dreams either…

I was a court mage, one of the strongest. I was heavily being leaned on by Vayne who saw me as his personal right hand. Which in all technicality I was. I hated it. I saw his cruelty very clearly but chose to stay quiet on it, for fear of my own head.

I glanced over and saw Ffamran come into the lab. I ran over and tossed myself into his arms, sighing happily. He chuckled at my antics and rubbed my back gently.

“Where have you been these last few days Alex…?” He teased gently.

“Busy running errands for Vayne, then decided to pick flowers in the Tcheta Uplands this morning.” I smiled up at him as I took off his helmet gently. “When are we going to run away and elope?” I teased him as I leaned up and kissed him gently. He chuckled and returned it.

“Soon.” He teased back.

“You elope, Archadia will hunt you down.” His father chuckled at us. “You know the rules, both of you.” I giggled and looked back at Cid.

“I dare them to try.” I giggled out as I looked back up at my lover. He chuckled and stroked my cheek gently. He leaned down and kissed me gently, cupping my neck. I returned it, relaxing.

“Didn’t Vayne ask you to be his wife?” Cid asked simply. I slowly pulled back and sighed.

“More like he demanded I be his wife.” I admitted. “I have no choice in the matter.”

“But to be the mother to the next generation of house Solidor would be the highest honor.” Cid chuckled. I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

“Would it be…?” I whispered out. Ffamran sighed and pulled me closer, stroking back my hair gently.

“If the house demands…”

“We obey.” I nodded as I finished Cid’s sentence. I looked up at my lover and he gave me a solemn smile. I gently pulled him back down into a kiss. He returned it and held me close.

“I’m here to take Alex to lunch. We’ll be back in an hour or two.” He told his father as he pulled back from me. I looked up at him.

“Have fun.” Cid waved us off, not even paying attention anymore. He led me out and back down to town, putting his helmet back on. I paused midstep and winced as I had a flash of an invasion taking place.

“Alex…?” He asked worriedly. I looked up at him, panic on my face. “We’ll leave tonight, during the guard rotation.” He told me quickly as he stepped closer. I looked up at him, scared. “Everything is going to be alright.” He cupped my face gently and leaned closer. “We won’t have to worry about Arcadia ever again.” He whispered. I nodded and gently cupped his arms, a tear falling.

“Dalmasca…” I whispered out. “It falls into his hands tonight.” I gripped his arms tighter. He took a deep breath and kept me close.

“Everything is going to be ok.” He whispered to me. I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. He slowly pulled back and exited to the street, taking me to the inn for food and drink. We usually came here for more scandalous reasons which had luckily not gone into circulation in the gossip rings.

He and I had been together for a few years, long before Vayne’s attempt to claim me as his own. We had known each other for years before then as well. We had talked about getting married before Vayne demanded I marry him, thought our talks never went anywhere.

We got a table in the back and he ordered us our usual meals before taking off his helmet and looking at me. I stared at the table, unable to shake the feeling out of me.

Arcadia was starting to interfere in other countries' affairs. I had been the one sent to Rozzaria to foster peace but while I was there Vayne attacked Landis, making me a target. It was terrifying being chased by the royal guard at sword point. I barely made it to Dalmasca without being cut to pieces. I was picked up by a judge he sent for me and taken back to Arcadia where he just laughed at my predicament.

He terrified me.

I looked up as the food arrived. “A lot on your mind today?” He asked softly as he started eating with me. I looked at him before nodding slowly. “By this time tomorrow, we’ll be far out of Arcadia’s reach.” He smiled at me. I smiled back, hopeful. I relaxed a bit and ate with him, enjoying the moment. “Should I… ask for a room?” He teased gently. I blinked and looked up at him before smiling. “You smell so sweetly of flowers it’s hard to resist the urge to bury my nose into your silver locks.” I giggled at that and nodded at him. He nodded and got up, moving to go get a room key. I continued eating my lunch, enjoying the light chatter in the background.

I looked up when he returned and showed me the key. He sat back down across from me and I giggled excitedly. He returned to eating and I relaxed. I enjoyed the private moment and the comfort of his love for me. I was honestly terrified about running away but I couldn’t wait either. I wanted away from this terrifying country.

We finished our lunch after a bit. He took me upstairs and I smiled at him. He let me into the room and I moved over to the bed, looking around the room.

“Shall we?” He chuckled at me as he shut the door behind him and locked it. I nodded and smiled. I came over and started helping him out of his armor. He breathed me in and looked at me as he helped me get them off. I set his armor aside before he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I cupped his neck and kissed him deeply, breathing him in. He returned it and sat on the bed, breathing me in. I relaxed in his lap, shivering as his hands slowly slid up my skirt and cupped my ass. I leaned into him and parted my lips for him. His tongue quickly met mine and I inhaled shakily.

“Please…” I whispered as I gently nipped his lower lip. He shivered at that and nodded as he reached behind me and untied my ribbon before slowly pulling off my dress, tossing it aside. I worked open his shirt slowly and pulled it off him.

He cupped the back of my head and pulled my lips to his again. I returned his hungry kiss and pressed my body closer to his. He inhaled deeply and used his free hand to pull my hips over his and held me firmly to him.

I could feel how hard he was and it was already making me wet. He pressed himself up to me and I shivered, moaning softly against his lips.

He pulled his lips back and started trailing them slowly down my skin. I shivered and tilted my head back, sliding my hands into his hair. His lips kissed tenderly across my jawline, moving for my jugular. Each kiss was tender and pronounced, making sure I felt each even after his lips moved to the next spot. It had me dizzy already. I slowly rolled my hips over his as his lips slowly transitioned to kissing down my neck.

His lips were lighter but his tongue was now ghosting over my skin. Occasionally he would nip my skin gently and coax a moan out of me. He knew exactly how to rile me up and I was honestly enjoying his affection. His hips rolled up against mine and I let out a shaky breath, pressing back into him.

“We’ll need new names if we’re to runaway love…” he whispered to me as he got to my collarbone. He sucked a spot onto my skin and I arched, moaning louder. “Have you given any thought to it?” He asked softly. I looked down at him as he stroked my sides gently. I leaned down and kissed him deeply. He returned it and pulled my hips harder to his, making us both moan at the feeling.

“Have you?” I whispered to him. He chuckled at that and stroked back my hair.

“I have.” He slowly slid his fingers under the hem of my leggings and started pulling them down. I was bare underneath. “Balthier.” He told me. I giggled at that and smiled.

“It’s beautiful.” I giggled before moaning as he pressed up against me again. “I haven’t found something I truly feel comfortable carrying.” I admitted. He nodded slowly and stroked his fingers down my spine slowly. I shivered at the contact and gazed into his eyes. He gazed back before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a deep loving kiss.

“We will think of something.” He teased gently. I smiled against his lips and nodded before pulling him back in. He returned the kiss with vigor before shifting me, taking off my leggings entirely. I settled comfortably in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kept the kiss and his hand slid down, cupping my ass gently. I giggled softly and slid a hand between us down to pull him out of his underwear.

“Need me to take my time enjoying you first?” He teased gently. I giggled at his phrasing before shaking my head.

“Your kisses along my skin were enough.” I whispered to him. He nodded and chuckled as he went back to kissing over my neck. I shivered and slid my hand into his pants, gently pulling him out. He groaned at the contact and gently bit my neck. I moaned in response and arched. I slowly stroked him and he breathed in shakily.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his voice husky in my ear. I shivered and shifted up and guided the tip of his member to my entrance. He groaned as I slowly slid him into me. I breathed out shakily as I slid him all the way in. I braced myself on his shoulders and breathed heavier. “Absolute perfection.” He pulled me into a deep kiss. I returned it as I slowly began to move my hips on him.

I was slowly grinding against him, feeling him move just barely in me but in just the right spot. It felt like heaven. He shifted a little and I moaned into his mouth as it pushed more of him into me, which I didn’t think was possible. He held me in his arms and started to slowly rock up into me, adding more friction to my still grinding hips.

“I love you… so much.” He whispered against my lips as he kept moving in me. I whimpered softly and tightened around him. He chuckled. “Is that a confession?” He teased lightly as he bucked into me, making me bounce on his lap with a shriek. I broke into a giggle fit as I held onto him tighter. He chuckled and returned to the relaxed thrusts he was doing earlier. “Well…?”

“I love you too…” I whispered to him, smiling as I kissed him. “And I always will.” I moaned into his mouth. He groaned in return and held me tighter. I moaned against his lips as I slid my fingers into his hair. His lips trailed over my skin, relaxed as he moved in me. I let my head fall back and I moaned softly, my eyes closing.

He rolled me under him on the bed and I shivered as I arched to his adoration of me. He knew how to please me so well. I couldn’t ask for anything better. I shivered and moaned softly for him as he moved in me. He peppered kisses over my skin as his hips rocked rhythmically inside me, filling me with so much pleasure and happiness.

I pulled on his hair gently and moaned for him, letting my head fall back and my eyes closed. His name fell from my lips as he kept moving, driving my pleasure higher and higher. I tightened my hips around his and shivered, one of my hands clawing down his back as I moaned his name.

“Alexandra…” he groaned in return as he put his forehead to mine, his hips moving faster in me. I whimpered and arched to him. He gently brushed back my hair and cupped the back of my neck, breathing heavily with me as he kept moving in me. “I’m close love…” he whispered as he pecked my lips gently.

“As am I…” I panted out as I nodded in his hold. He breathed me in and kissed me deeply as he shifted barely before he went hard and fast in me. I couldn’t breathe anymore as my orgasm hit me in just the same manner. I clung to him, my body shaking a bit as he kept moving in me.

He groaned against my lips before his climax hit him. I shivered as I felt the warmth within me grow from his release. His hips slowed before stopping completely. He dropped his forehead on mine as he breathed heavily.

I shakily shifted my arm before I cupped his neck gently, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. He slowly smiled and looked into my eyes. He kissed my thumb before lightly brushing the back of his fingers over my cheek. I smiled up at him, still shaking a little.

“I love you Alexandra.” He whispered to me.

“I love you Ffamran.” I whispered in return. He chuckled softly and kissed me.

“Marry me…?” He whispered softly against my lips. I looked up into his eyes and saw the seriousness behind them. We’d joked about it before but never had actually committed to the answer. I stroked his cheek gently and breathed him in before smiling and nodding. He smiled in return, kissing me deeply.

He slowly slid out of me and kissed over my skin. I shivered at the feeling and closed my eyes. He carefully got up from between my legs and looked me over. I looked up at him and smiled. I stretched carefully and sighed softly.

“I’ll help you get dressed love.” He chuckled at me as he moved and grabbed my clothes from the floor. I giggled softly and watched him, completely relaxed.

I startled when there was a knock on the door. “Ffamran, there’s a council meeting in twenty minutes, make whatever you’re doing quick.” Gabranth called inside. I breathed in as he helped me get redressed.

“I’ll be there momentarily.” He called back to him as he helped me get redressed. I smiled as I watched him. I slowly sat up as he pulled my dress onto me gently. He chuckled and kissed me gently.

“Having sex before a meeting? How risky.” I giggled up at him. He chuckled and tied my ribbon back around me.

“You would have known about it had you been here yesterday.” He teased gently as he brushed back my hair. I smiled at him. “Because you’re also required for it.”

“Oh, naughty boy.” I giggled at him as I got to my feet carefully. I got to helping him get his armor back on. He chuckled at me and took the help. He grabbed his helmet and pulled it on, heading out with me. I smiled at Gabranth who was still waiting for him. I waved and headed off first. “See you both at the meeting.” I giggled back at him.

“Vayne is going to have you publicly executed.” Gabranth chuckled. I smiled as I moved for the council chambers. I stepped inside, shifting my dress as I stepped inside. Vayne looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

“And where have you been?” He asked simply as he came over to me.

“I went to pick some flowers in the Tchita Uplands.” I smiled at him. I moved over to my seat and sat down, breathing in shakily as I felt cum leaking from my entrance.

“You left without telling anyone?” He asked calmly as he came over and pulled my hair aside. I shifted away and stared at the desk. “You could have been killed and no one would have noticed.” He tisked at me before tapping my neck. I froze for a moment, worried that I had a mark there from earlier. “Why do you detest me?” He sighed as he grabbed the back of my neck and let his thumb lay on my jugular. I stared at the table, my heart starting to race.

“You scare me…” I admitted with a whisper. He chuckled at that.

“Good. I should.” He whispered into my ear. “If I find the man who marked you… I will make you both regret the day this happened. Understood?” He growled into my ear. I swallowed hard and felt a pit form in my stomach.

“Yes, Sire…” I whimpered out. He nodded once before letting me go. I heard the door open and the judges came in. I kept staring down at the desk, my heart racing in fear. I barely glanced up when the judges took their positions. I glanced at Ffamran and my eyes started to glisten with tears I held back.

I barely listened to the invasion talk, knowing I was only here to be an accessory to Vayne. They were planning an invasion on Dalmasca tonight. I looked back to the door as it opened and Cid walked in, talking to himself. I winced as I get the most roll off of him before I spotted a being hovering over him just for the briefest moment. I looked back forward and swallowed hard.

“Ahh, Alexandra. I require your assistance in my lab.” Cid perked up. I looked at him then to Vayne who nodded. I got up and followed Cid out, swallowing hard. “Such a faithful little assistant, isn’t she?” He chuckled softly. I stared at his back and my heart raced in fear. It felt like the end was nearing. “Hmm, curious thought.” He replied to an unknown voice.

We got to his lab and I looked around confused as to what he needed to be done. Nothing seemed to be in dire need, everything seemed to be running smoothly. “I don’t understand, what did you need my help with?” I asked quietly.

“Oh, I’m sure Vayne would be extra incensed if he found you were not only seeing my son but were also dripping his semen onto his beautifully polished floors.” He muttered out as he moved to his desk. I paled immediately at that. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” He smirked at me. “Such a shame you betrayed Archades for my foolish son.” He scoffed at me as he set a needle filled with a dark liquid in front of me. “They’ll be up for an evaluation of my progress in ten minutes. Don’t disappoint us.” He muttered out as he moved off to fidget with something else.

I had no idea what was going on anymore. I didn’t understand what he wanted me to do nor what the syringe in front of me was filled with but it radiated with mist. I looked at the door and my heart raced. I looked back at Cid and swallowed hard.

“I… I don’t understand…” I whispered out, my voice breaking. He chuckled and glanced at me.

“Of course you don’t flower.” He came over and looked at me. “Break my son’s heart and marry Vayne, and we won’t ever speak of your betrayal to Archades. If you won’t…” he picked up the syringe and looked at it. “I’ll make you into my own experiment.” He chuckled. My stomach dropped at that and I took a step back, afraid.

“What is that…?” I whimpered out.

“It is what I am calling miasma… a liquid mixture of manufactured nethicite and magicite, beautiful, isn’t it?” He chuckled as he set it back down and returned to work. “I know you can see the mist, I’m sure you knew it was magic in nature before I explained it.” He tisked at me. I swallowed hard and looked at it. “It’s still untested… but I have a feeling it’ll be a wonderful fuel source.” He chuckled. I swallowed hard before the door opened. I turned and looked at Vayne with Ffamran and Gabranth. “Ahh right on time.”

I stepped back to the table and grabbed the syringe, hiding it behind my back. I held back the pain that overtook my body at the density of the mist around it. I looked at Ffamran and a tear fell down my cheek as Vayne and Cid spoke casually about his plans for the nethicite and for me.

“No. I won’t do it.” I whispered out which made them both go quiet and looked at me. I stared down at the floor. “I’ve had enough of this… I’m tired of being a pawn to a mindless war.” I choked out. “I won’t be used for your amusement.” I screamed at Vayne. “It’s my life! Just let me be!” I had hatred and pain in my eyes. Cid glanced at the table before looking at me and chuckling.

“Ahh… she seems to be under the influence of the mist.” Cid laughed. “It’s driving her mad.” Vayne raised a brow at him. “She’s holding one of my experiments behind her back. It’s richly covered in the Mist.” I whimpered as it shot through me entirely and I glared at Vayne.

“You don’t own me!” I screamed.

“Alex calm down please.” Ffamran said gently as he slowly walked towards me to take it away from me.

“No!” I screamed and backed away, crying hard. “I want to be loved on my own terms! I don’t want to be forced to be a breeding cow for the Empire!” I screamed out, looking at the four men before me. I saw that creature behind Cid again and it felt like my heart was trying to escape through my chest. I cried out and cupped my head as another vision hit me and I collapsed, shaking.

I saw the king of Dalmasca being murdered at the hands of Gabranth, framing his own brother before being dragged off to prison. I cried harder and shook, holding the syringe close.

“How could you?! How could you be so okay with destroying Ivalice!” I screamed out. “What has it ever done to you?! Life was handed to you on a silver platter!” I screamed again.

“Alexandra… please…” Ffamran begged softly as he knelt in front of me. I looked at him, tears running down my cheeks.

“Run… please…” I whimpered out before choking on a sob, shaking hard.

“I think you’re mistaken Alexandra, we’re not destroying Ivalice… we’re uniting it.” Vayne stated which immediately made flinch as another image shot through me, seeing his father die at his hands before the council was disbanded. I looked up at him afraid now.

“No…” I whispered out. “No… you’re destroying home…” I whispered. “You’re destroying Ivalice for your greed!” I spat before I forced Ffamran away with my hand, using an air blast to knock him back behind everyone. “I will not be subjected to your greed! You do not own me!” I screamed out angrily before I plunged the syringe into my side and I screamed in agony as I pushed the vile liquid into me.

“Oh, dear…” Cid laughed as he backed up, pulling Vayne with him.

My entire body felt like it was on fire. I dropped the syringe on the floor and cried in pain as I felt myself become completely saturated in Mist. I was shaking pretty badly as I held myself. I managed to look up at Ffamran and black tears rolled down my cheeks.

“Run.” I whispered with a smile before I cried out, a blast shooting out from me and engulfing the lab. The lab was overrun by flames and destructive wind. I felt the warmth fading inside me till it became unbearably cold. I barely whimpered out before the entire lab was frozen over, blocking me off from the world. The wind whipped around me before I was embraced in ice, freezing me in place. My consciousness slowly faded to black as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

What had I done…


End file.
